1. Field of the Invention
Single service disposable carriers for convenience foods such as frankfurter and roll, hamburger and roll and slice of pizza.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many disposable food carriers which are largely cut and fluted waxed paper or pulp board trays. Corn on the cob may be served in aluminum or other metal foil and slices of pizza generally are served in food outlets on napkins or notoriously small sheets of waxed paper.
The general result of the prior art food holders is that they merely provide an inefficient bottom support for the food and do not provide protection or enclosure for the food. They are not adapted to receive printed information or advertising material, are usually inappropriate for storage or shipping of food and generally present a most unattractive and unwholesome environment for food sale and consumption.